The Twenty year old Teenager
by just-leaves
Summary: Hermione had grown up faster than her peers. Now 20, her past catches up. Living under the same roof with 3 men, she faces trials like overprotective ‘brothers’, late night parties, immature men, jealous ex’s, first love and school.DHr
1. Moving On and Moving In

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

"Are you sure this is the right place, I mean, this is too big for one person…"

"Sure, I'm sure. Besides, I'm not living here alone." Hermione Granger informed her schoolmate, Gwen White as they both got off their brooms beside a white townhouse. "I don't know who they are but with this enormous house, I doubt it would matter for we may not see each other anyway." Hermione loved privacy, which was one of the reasons why she never availed of a dorm at the university.

"So, well, are you going to tour me in your new home or just stare at it until our eyeballs dry up?" Gwen tossed her blonde hair as she said so with a hint of sarcasm.

Hermione adjusted her backpack. "Nope." With that, she pulled Gwen to the mahogany door and muttered a spell that unlocked the brass knob. "I'm home."

Gwen stared at the magnificent interior of the dwelling. "Oh my gosh, Hermione! You never told me you were going to live in a mansion like this!"

Hermione laughed. "Technically, this is not a mansion, it's a townhouse. And I'm not living here fully on my own accord, right? Help me pick out a room, will you?" 

Gwen grinned. "Don't worry your Highness, I did not forget that you happen to be the youngest student in all your classes since you were accelerated, the youngest top one student in all of them and that, as a special reward, the university gave you a free townhouse to move in along with smelly old Ministry officials."

"Oh just shut up and help." Hermione responded while her eyes twinkled, remembering why she was at the university at the first place.

After she graduated Hogwarts, she decided to go to a wizarding university to continue her studies and thus have a better chance of having a good job later on. Oh how Harry and Ron had laughed at her when she told them that. They had been in the Gryffindor common room at that time.

_"You're graduating first honors this year! You can actually handpick where you want to work after Hogwarts!" Harry had cried._

Ron agreed. "Yeah, unlike us, who, without you, cannot even construct an essay on what we learned from Potions!"

_"Oh just shut it, you guys! I'm doing what I want and what I want is to study!" Hermione practically screamed at them._

_This, unfortunately, just caused the other two to laugh more._

Hermione sighed at the memory. "Guess that's what it'll just be – a memory…" She thought to herself.

"Hey, Herms, check this room out, it overlooks a vast and enchanting scenery…"

Hermione sighed once more as she climbed the stairs to follow where Gwen's voice came from.

***

"Geez, who would've thought I'll be living with you two?" Draco Malfoy, muttered as his two companions, who happened to be raven-haired and the other red-haired, joined him in the black Ministry car.

"Hey, Malfoy, we did not bargain for this either. Get it?" Ronald Weasley snapped at the twenty-year-old blonde man beside him. "I don't know what possessed you to leave your affluent mother alone in your gigantic mansion. I thought you like to live in comfort."

"Well, then if that shocked you, Weasel, then I guess it would make you wet your pants to know that I like privacy and independence as well."

Ron mumbled under his breath. "Blonde ape."

"What was that, eh orange-haired orangutan?"

"Nothing, ferret face."

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, Carrot-top?"

"Why you -."

"Just shut up, you two act like grown men!" Harry Potter finally interceded what was going on as a childish squabble between two Ministry officials. "No more bickering from now on, ok?"

Draco pouted immaturely. "Well, he started it."

Ron flushed crimson. "Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did-."

"I thought I said no more bickering!" The Boy Who Lived is now clearly The Boy Who Is Annoyed.

The others stared at him dumbly – for a second.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Ron and Draco were laughing raucously in the car. Laughing to the point that Draco was slapping his thighs and Ron had tears on his red face.

"We succeeded, Weasley, we did, we did." Malfoy gasped out in between laughs.

"Yeah, who would've thought?" Ron managed to say before snorting while trying to suppress his laugh.

((A/N: People laugh a lot, don't they?))

Harry's face expressed confusion. "Succeeded in what? And, you're in giggling terms with each other? I thought you couldn't even stand each other?"

"We," Ron paused, looking at Draco.

Draco continued. "Managed."

"To piss you off!" They both shouted before lapsing into another fit.

"Oh boy…" Harry rolled his eyes at the realization that Ron and Draco were toying with him for the past two weeks. He looked out at the window to observe the passing scenery and distract him from the laughing hyenas.

As he gazed blankly outside, he fell in a reverie on what happened on the past weeks.

***

"Harry! Get up! We're finally leaving this chaos behind! Wake up!"

Harry groggily sat up from his sleeping bag and opened his eyes to see his red-haired best friend flicking a wand to pack their things.  He ducked his head in time for a thick book to fly inches above his head. The occupant of the neighboring sleeping bag, however, was not that lucky as Ron lost control over the book just as it was above his pillow, where he was still sleeping.        

"Damn it Weasley! Can't you be less clumsy than that?" A blonde man sat upright after he took the offending volume from his face and tossed it at Ron. 

Ron caught the book as he faced Draco Malfoy. "Oh, you're still sleeping? I'm so sorry…"

"Correction, Weasley, I WAS sleeping." Malfoy sighed. "Now that you woke me up in the most unorthodox manner, I better pack my stuff as well." And he stood up, in the process hitting his head on the overhead lamp. "Damn it! Why does everything seem to like my head so much?"

"Hey, Malfoy, it wasn't their fault that your head is overgrown."

"Keep your big mouth shut, Weasley, if you don't want to turn in the weasel I've been wanting you to be."

"Guys," Harry decided to take peace into his own hands. "Have you forgotten that truce that we've had started two years ago before we left London? We agreed to be in good terms since we are in this training and mission together."

"Yes Harry, we do remember." Ron lazily replied as he continued to keep things in their right places.

"Of course Potter, but you seem to have forgotten the terms as a result of your scarred forehead, I suppose," Draco drawled. "One, we'll treat each other kindly as along as we're in these dangerous terrains. Two, we have to keep our cool and brain at all times. Three, we will not insult each other when we are at a mission. Four, we-."

"I know the terms, Malfoy." Harry waved his hand to stop him from continuing. "But what exactly is your demented point?"

Draco smirked at him. "Well…we can insult one another – we are not in a mission anymore. But the only rule Weasley and I violated is the treat each other kindly term, but that would be over soon for we're heading back to where we came from." Draco looked at Harry smugly.

"Whatever."

"Damn it Potter! Can't you rise to my battle of wits?"

"Shut up Malfoy and keep packing," Ron muttered from the bathroom of the tent. "I don't think the Ministry would appreciate if you leave your slimy underwear in their precious tent."

"What-!" Draco was stopped as his underwear came zooming from the bathroom and hit him on the face. "Weasley!"

Harry just groaned as his magicked his sleeping bag to fold. This promised to be the start of two long weeks of bickering from his partners.

***

"Finally, Ron, we managed to infuriate Harry and break his Unbreakable Truce – 'keep cool at all times'." Malfoy's voice brought Harry back to reality. 

"Yeah, can't believe it myself, but we did pull it off after two weeks. Hey, Harry, you ok? You've been quiet since your outburst." Ron glanced at Harry worriedly.

"Yes," Harry turned to see two worried silent faces staring back at him. "I'm fine, just reminiscing the past years we've been together."

"Oh."

The Ministry of Magic had summoned Harry, Ron and Draco right after their graduation, which was approximately one month after they have defeated the Dark Lord. Hermione, being muggle-born, was left, for it would be too dangerous for her type to go Deatheater hunting. Draco, having switched to the Light Side in the middle of their seventh year when his father agreed to Voldemort to sacrifice Narcissa, Draco's mother, to bring his master to life, became an asset for their team though with occasional drawbacks when he would spend half an hour arguing with Ron. They had undergone training for three months after being summoned and were sent off on a mission to round the Deatheaters to Azkaban and end the Dark Reign once and for all. The only downside was that it lasted for years without communication to the outside world, only to their families, which leaves Hermione out of the picture.

"What about the years, Harry? Seen the light of it yet?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him quizzically. "Frankly, I don't think so. But I've been wondering how Hermione is now and where she is."

Had Ron been drinking, he would have spit it out. "Hermione? Oh, yes, Hermione. Yeah, I've been wondering too…"

Draco looked at them with mock disgust. "So while I spent two years fighting off Deatheaters' butts, you two lover boys were busy dreaming."

Ron turned crimson for the second time during the ride. "I don't think of her in that sense, Malfoy."

"Chill, I was just joking."

Harry spoke. "All joking aside, Draco, where do you think can she be?"

Just then, as the car was stuck in the muggle traffic, as owl swooped by and knocked at the window. Ron opened the window and took the letter from the owl's leg, giving it a tip of two Knuts. The letter had a seal of the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley.

"Oh, crud, just a letter from my Humongous Bighead brother, Percy." Ron groaned as he slit it open and passed it to Malfoy for he was in the middle, so the two can read from his sides.

_To: Misters Malfoy, Potter and Weasley_

_Subject: Townhouse Reward_

_From: Minister Weasley_

_I believe you are now on your way to the Portkey that would transport you to your new house. I would like to congratulate you personally for accomplishing the mission to end all Deatheater activity but as I am the Minister of Magic, I am busy to attend to that. I hope I didn't sound too pompous _(Ron snorted.) _but I would like to say congratulations and good luck on your jobs at the Ministry as Aurors and Officers of different departments. I say, you may be too young for such a responsibility, but as you have proven yourselves worthy of tasks that are great, you can handle it. I hope you like the house and good day._

_Percy Weasley_

_Minister of Magic_

_P.S. Since the house that was given to you is fit for four people and as it is just a reward for your accomplished mission and you don't have a right to complain Ronald _(Ron turned red.)_, a fourth year university student would be sharing it with you. Treat her well, yes Mister Malfoy, she's a girl. Besides, judging by her year, she is no doubt older than you by one year. The house is also a reward for her, being a scholar and top one graduating student and had passed all the criteria for this prize in the university._

_I'm sorry to say that there was a mistake in the construction. They built the house as though it was meant for four and not a house meant for three and another house meant for one. This resulted into your sharing with the young lady. Nevertheless, I hope you get along together._

"A woman sharing the house with us?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "I wonder how would that turn out."

"Look, we can always go back to our usual ways and homes if we don't get along together." Draco reasoned out.

Ron argued. "Have you lost your bloody mind? Harry definitely wouldn't want to go back to the Dursleys and I myself would want to claim independence."

"Yeah, I don't think I could stand my mother fawning over me when I get home either." Draco admitted. 

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Neither would I want to visit you in that environment."

Lucius Malfoy is now deceased and his mother a free woman who can't get over the fact that Draco is now twenty years old and that Harry, Ron and Hermione saved her from death. On their first visit to Malfoy Manor after they defeated Voldemort, the Golden Trio were smothered from being hugged by Draco's mother, and Draco's cheeks were pink for two weeks due to constant pinching from Narcissa.

"Sooner or later, we'll have a mother hen clucking at us." Ron sighed. "So much for our independence."

Draco laid back in the car seat. "At least we still have each other as company." Though he didn't want to admit it, they have gone very close and are now best friends.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when suddenly the car jerked, tossing its passengers to hit the panel in front of them.

"Crap! What was that?" Draco exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Bloody hell!" Ron replied as a bump started to form on his own forehead.

Harry just kept quiet; his eyeglasses had been broken again.

The driver of the Ministry car opened a small panel and talked to them. "Oi, misters, I'm terribly sorry for the impact. There is a collision up ahead, crazy muggles; apparently the driver is either asleep or drunk. I calculate it would be hours before this mumbo jumbo is fixed."

Harry responded. "Then, do you think we could just apparate to the Portkey?"

The driver thought for a while. "Yes, misters. There is an empty alley across the street; the luggage would just be flooed or sent over later on."

"Thank you."

And with that the three men got out of the car and dashed to the said alley where the apparated into another alley. In that alley was a deflated dirty orange basketball with the words "Don't touch me" in smudgy writing. They held it together and felt a tug at their navels.

***

It has been an hour since Gwen left her and Hermione was left on her own and glanced at her watch.

Two hours before the Ministry men would come.

Hermione decided to make something like a welcoming gesture to the men.

"But how," She thought. "The house is already fully furnished except for the bedrooms so I can't alter and add a more homey touch to it… I'll prepare tea instead."

Hermione went to work and began to assemble an impressive tea set from the kitchen. She charmed the pot to pour whatever beverage the men would want at their command. She magically baked her own recipe of homemade cookies and cake. Satisfied, she left a talking greeting card in case the men came earlier than expected and she proceeded to take a shower.

***

"Four Ministry Lane." Harry read the mailbox of a particularly charming townhouse. "Guys, looks like this house will be our new home in a couple of minutes."

"Better get in now, Harry, the pain is killing me." Draco grumbled as his vision was blurred from the pain on his forehead.

Harry drew out his wand and muttered a spell at the doorknob and went inside, followed by a slightly disoriented Malfoy and a Weasley with a bump on his forehead.

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Wow, Harry, we'll be living in this luxury? I didn't think it would be this furnished." He sighed as he plopped on one of the plush sofas. "This is the life."

Draco started climbing the stairs. "Ok, you guys explore while I try to nurse my forehead with cold water. And I believe a bathroom is situated on the second floor."

"Suit yourself." Harry replied as he entered the kitchen. "Oi, Ron! Come over here!"

Ron followed Harry and feasted his eyes on a table with plates of cookies, cake and a tea set properly placed on the table. "Who do you think fixed this up?" He asked after taking a bite of a chocolate cookie. "Delicious."

Harry's eye caught a card the side of the cake and opened it.

It began to talk.

_Greetings Ministry Officials!_

_I welcome you into our new home. I'm the student from the university who would share this abode with you. I would like to say my regrets on not being able to greet you personally, as you are now reading this card, you probably came earlier than I expected._

_Sirs, please settle yourselves down with the food that I prepared for you. Just tell the pot what you want and it would pour the beverage of your choice. As you sit and relax, I'm currently in the upstairs bathroom having my shower. I'm sorry for not being here right now to get acquainted at once._

_Good day and happy eating._

"Upstairs bathroom? Isn't that where Malfoy is –?" Poor Harry never got to end his question for there was a bloodcurdling feminine scream from the second floor.

((A/N))

So, people, what do you think of it? Hmmm… I wonder what just transpired upstairs…

Review please – criticisms, comments, suggestions are welcome.

Thank you.

-=just_leaves=-


	2. Remarkable Reunion

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

((A/N))

Thanks to krissy, my one and only and first reviewer! I appreciate it that you found time to review and found my fic interesting, hope you come back for more, since I'll definitely keep this going.

-=just-leaves=-

Moments ago…

"Oh, crap, this headache's blinding me…" Malfoy staggered along the corridor and to the end door. "Merlin, this damn door's locked."

He took out his wand and flicked it, muttering the unlocking charm. He opened the door and…

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Malfoy's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

***

Hermione has just finished her shower and is now wearing a bathrobe.

Thirty minutes to go… I wonder how will these men look like… 

"Alohamora…"

Hermione froze as she heard someone whisper the unlocking charm and as the doorknob jingled. Turning around quickly, clutching her bathrobe tightly around her, she saw a blonde man in the open doorway – and screamed.

She stared at him with horror and amusement as his eyes widened.

_This man looks very familiar…_

She caught sight of the Ministry badge.

_Merlin, this is one of the Ministry men? Gods, he's young…_

The man just stood there, as though at lost for something to do… and smirked.

_No way… Blonde hair, a smirk… Malfoy?_

Hermione finally regained her poise and voice.

"Damnit Mr. Malfoy! Haven't you thought that there must be a reason for a bathroom door to be locked?!" She yelled at him, pushing him outside and locking the door once more. She turned to the mirror, where her reflection was smirking back at her.

_Don't tell me, I have to live with him…_

***

"Draco? What happened? I believe our student is –" Harry has just reached Draco, with Ron at his heels.

"In the bathroom, I know, I found it the hard way." Malfoy replied, rubbing his ear. "I have a splitting headache, I'm blind AND deaf, could my life be any more perfect?"

Ron ignored the remark. "I have a question though," He looked at Malfoy, puzzled. "Did she just call you 'Mr. Malfoy' or my ears just deceived me?"

"Hell, she did."

"How would she have known and why the formality 'Mister'?" Ron gaped. "We learned about her only today, and she didn't address us using our names in her greeting card."

"Greeting card?"

"She left us one, telling us that she's in the shower – obviously, as an attempt to keep this from happening."

"Sorr-rry, I mean, you're not the one who has this headache."

"Oh, yeah? Then what do you think this bump on my forehead is? A lucky charm?"

Harry just rolled his eyes at the two, who has started to bicker once more. "Probably she's met other Malfoys, noticed your hair and any facial expression would have given your identity away as your father's face has been plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet for a couple of months when we were in seventh year and not to mention the tons of 'wanted' posters. As for the formality, she could've noticed your badge and with common sense, deduced that you are the Ministry official to be staying at this house with her."

"Clever deduction, Scar head." Draco commented, as he and Ron stopped arguing. "Nevertheless, I can't believe I blew up my plans of meeting a woman – a young one at that."

Ron coughed. "You'd want to meet you anyway? Maybe a ferret, but I doubt if our collegian would want to."

"Stop making wisecracks about the student and me, Weasel. I saw her, and you didn't!"

Ron's face paled. "You did?"

"Yes, Weasley, nice body, she has –."

"Damnit Mr. Malfoy! I wouldn't allow you to talk to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter as though you saw me naked! I'm not promiscuous and you all very well know it!" The door suddenly had a loud, angry feminine voice coming from behind it.

Draco gaped. "How did she-?"

"How did I what, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione replied huffily, disgruntled at being talked about as though she wasn't just a door away from them.

"How did you know us?"

Hermione, still behind the door, inaudibly sighed. "What -besides the fact that you called each other Weasley, Malfoy and Scar head for quite sometime? I believe Mr. Potter's view also somehow gives light to this situation."

Malfoy's pale skin suddenly had a slight pinkish color while Ron sniggered at Draco's expense.

Harry decided to use his vocal chords once more. "Um, excuse me, miss," He paused, expecting for the woman to say her surname but was disappointed so he continued. "I don't think there's a need to call us Misters and you could just call us by our given names, namely Harry, Ron and Draco."

"Why is that so?" The voice was finally calm.

"Well, actually, we are younger than you – you, miss, as we assume, are twenty-one years old since you are in your fourth year at the university; we are only twenty years old."

"You sure assume a lot."

"Yes miss," Ron interjected solemnly. "And forgive our rudeness, most especially Draco's – he's a special child, terrible infliction has come upon him, difficult, I know, but I deal with him out of pity."

"Hey!" Draco reacted.

Giggles were heard from the bathroom.

"Um, miss?"

"Wait a second, I'll just dry my hair, Harry."

Harry stared at the door. Something about the way she said Harry rang in his head. Could it be-?

Creak…

"Well, well, well, Malfoy, serves your face right for invading MY privacy."

The door had opened and out came Hermione, the girl, well technically a woman now, they never thought to see again, grinning at them.

Draco's mouth dropped. "Granger?"


	3. Catching Conversation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

((A/N))

In this chapter, I decided to include some descriptions, if you guys don't mind. Thus, this chapter wouldn't be that humorous I guess…

-=just-leaves=-

"Cut the crap Granger and heal me - NOW!"

"Why would I? I like you the way you are now." Hermione replied, smiling wide at a pained Malfoy who could barely see and hear and therefore, was shouting at everyone.

Ron relaxed in his seat. They were now at the kitchen, enjoying the snacks Hermione had prepared earlier. "I agree, Hermione, I like it – a senseless Malfoy."

"Weasel, one more word and I'll -."

"You'll what, Draco? You'll what? I choose to ignore you, senseless man." Ron rubbed his forehead where a bump had previously occupied it. "By the way, Hermione, thanks for fixing me up, glad you had training as a Mediwitch."

"Glad of it myself," Hermione replied, totally ignoring a malevolent Malfoy who was tied to his chair. "Never know when I might need those skills."

"So," Harry said after sipping iced cola from his cup. "What has our dear scholar done throughout the years?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in a teasing way. "Hey, that's not the way to treat a person who you haven't had contact for three years."

"That was all for protocol you know."

Ron just looked blankly at Hermione as she and Harry continued to talk, in an attempt to bridge the gap of three years between them by telling of what had happened to each other on those years. He felt old feelings arise and then his heart sank. There was no way that she would choose him over Harry.

Sure, he is no longer the gangly very freckled youth of his seventh year – the Auror business made sure of that. Sure, he was the tallest among the men in the house, so what? Sure, he had some muscles toned, but not too big or too small either. Sure, his freckles now suit his tan. Sure, but would this all matter to Hermione? Ron didn't think so. Harry has also undergone a transformation like he did. True, his hair was still black and unruly, but his body built is parallel to Ron's.

As for Malfoy, Ron gave a short glance at his direction, nothing much changed, except his built which the three of them shared; his hair  though is now loose instead of obediently being stuck to his head as though with gel. Ron smiled inwardly, even his attitude towards Hermione seems not to have changed, not much competition there I suppose. Sadly, Ron reflected, Harry and Hermione are still close as ever, as though they weren't apart for three years.

Ron audibly sighed which caught Hermione's attention.

"Ron, you ok?" Her eyes showed concern. "Is your head still painful? Want me to get a potion to aid that? I have one in my room."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just nostalgia, I seem to kinda miss the noise at the Burrow and the hectic packing when we were at the mission."

Draco scowled at them. "Hey! While you guys are on memory lane, may I ask, why does Ron get all the treatment and I get tied up?"

Ron glad for the interruption from his bout of depression, snapped back. "Well, I'm the good guy from the start and you're just the annoying convert who is still as bratty as ever."

***

"That was all protocol you know."

Damn that Potter, getting all Granger's attention when she's supposed to be treating me, Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoys. When will he ever learn not to tread too much on turbulent water?

Draco squinted at Hermione.

Since when did she change her mop of hair into those soft brown curls? And her build – not bad, filled at the right portions. What happened to the buck-toothed nerd I met before? When did she have such poise?

Draco pondered.

Must be the nonexistence of those tons of books… Holy crap, did I just think those of Hermione Granger? Damnit, this squinting is hurting my eyesight more…

Draco scowled at the obvious concern of Hermione on Ron's well being. "Hey! While you guys are on memory lane, may I ask, why does Ron get all the treatment and I get tied up?"

Ron faced him. "Well, I'm the good guy from the start and you're just the annoying convert who is still as bratty as ever."

Malfoy flashed his traditional smirk. "Come on, keep that going, and I'll have my mother invited here for a month, never mind the pinches, but it's worth it."

The Golden Trio's eyes widened with horror. "NO WAY!"

***

Hermione led the three men to the second floor corridor, where there were four bedrooms, three on one side and one at the other, the neighboring room of the lone bedroom is a library and an infamous bathroom at one end, stairs at the other end of the corridor. "Ok, where will you guys stay? As in, which rooms? I'm staying at the one beside the library."

"Figures…" Ron muttered.

Hermione smacked him playfully on his arm. "Anyway, guys, check out the rooms and settle down an agreement on who stays in where while I go in my room, 'k?"

The boys nodded as Hermione retreated into her quarters, who called back before going in the door, "And, no fights ok?"

"Hermione or not," Draco started.

"Hello, mother hen." The other two continued for him.

***

After having a decision on their rooms, Harry and Draco sat down for dinner while Ron "helped" Hermione in the kitchen. Harry now occupied the room in front of Hermione's, Draco the one in front of the library, and lastly, Ron the room at the other side of Harry. Their luggage has come and they just finished unpacking and settling down, therefore they were all famished.

"For the last time, Ron, you can't stick potato sticks in the toaster to make fries!" A very piqued Hermione entered the dining room, levitating two casseroles in front of her.

Ron followed behind, whining. "Please, Hermione, I really just want to try! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Hermione sniffed as she placed the casseroles on the table. "Adventure? Does your sense of adventure require burning a muggle appliance down? Well, I don't like it."

"Please?"

"No, and that's final Ronald." Hermione sat down.

Ron remained silent and red as he sat, glaring at Draco and Harry who were suppressing their laughter and were sniggering.

***

While Draco went to the first floor bathroom and Hermione in the second floor bathroom, Ron went to Harry in his room.

"Harry? Can I come in?"

"Sure, Ron, it's open."

When Ron entered the room, Harry was lying down on his bed. Ron sat on the desk's chair.

"Well, what do you think of this situation?"

Harry sat up from his position. "It's pretty good, it fact, I didn't expect it to turn out like this."

"What are we going to do about Hermione?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, she's already putting up the mother hen airs, don't you think it's high time that we become the protective brothers she never had?"

Harry grinned at Ron. "That's a perfect idea! Tell Draco, would you?"

Ron threw up his arms in mock helplessness. "Why me? Why me?"

"Did I just hear my name?"

As if on cue, Draco stepped in the room, towel and toiletries at hand, wearing pajamas. "I happen to pass by to go to my room and inadvertently heard my name. So what's it? Spill."

Ron stood up his full height in front of Draco. "Ok, do you, Draco Malfoy, agree with us, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, that we become protective brothers over our mother hen?"

"For once, Weasley, you had an idea coming out swell," Draco smirked. "I do agree."

And so the three of them shook their hands in conspiracy.

((A/N))

Hey, sorry if the chapters are short, I want to post as many as possible during my vacation. Anyways, thanks and enjoy --- and keep those reviews coming.

-=just-leaves=-


	4. Christian: Classmate

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

Hermione had just woken up and looked at her watch, which currently said: "5 AM – The sun hasn't risen yet; go back to bed." She rubbed her eyes and got down from her bed. Afterwards, she went into the bathroom and had her morning ritual of washing her face, brushing her teeth, etc.

When she was done, she came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and a green t-shirt while her hair was in a ponytail. Hastily, Hermione went to the library, grabbing a book that caught her attention the day before. She opened the sliding glass door that led to the library's balcony. She leaned on the railing and breathed in the cool fresh morning air.

"Accio beanbag."

One of the beanbags in the library zoomed at her foot. Hermione plopped on it and began to read.

***

After one hour, Hermione was interrupted when a brown owl came flying at her direction. Hooting slowly, the owl extended its leg, beckoning Hermione to untie the letter. Grudgingly, Hermione stood up and took the letter. She proceeded to open and read it.

"Hermione,

It's me Christian. How are you doing in your new home? Can I pick you up at eight? We can go to school together and besides, I have news about our practical test for our Muggle Studies Class. Can you send your address via Phillip? I kind of forgot it… Thanks.

Christian"

Hermione smiled as she called for writing materials from the desk indoors. After she was done writing, she tied the note to Phillip the owl and went to her room to prepare for a bath.

***

Just as Hermione was done setting up the table, which was now laden with breakfast, Draco came down from the staircase, fresh from the shower and wearing loose black jogging pants and a green tank top.

"Good morning Draco."

Startled, Malfoy hesitated before greeting back. "Good morning to you too. How long have you been up?"

"About two and a half hours – why?" Hermione asked. "Come, I'm done making breakfast." She sat down.

Sitting himself, Draco replied. "Well, it's nice for a change not to be eating burnt toast or cereal for breakfast." He bit into a piece of toast.

"I guess it must've been hard for you guys to have decent meals when you're undercover." She said before sipping her cup of coffee.

"Do you really wake up this early?"

"Yup."

"Sorry if I was shocked awhile ago, I'm not used to see someone awake before I am."

Hermione looked amused. "Better get used to it now. I take it that Ron and Harry still don't wake up on their own accord unless it's ten?"

"Yes. The only reason they wake up before ten is when they're assigned to cook breakfast for the three of us, thus we eat charcoal toast."

Hermione stood up after drinking her cup of coffee and her fair share of breakfast. "I guess I'll have to break their habit." She bounded off to the stairs.

Draco sighed as he sipped his coffee.

There is going to be such abrupt changes in their lifestyle, he was sure of it.

***

A brown-haired man in his early twenties climbed down from his broom and stepped onto to the pavement of Four Ministry Lane.

Christian checked Hermione's note.

Yes, he is at the right place.

Tentatively, he knocked at the door slowly, remembering that Hermione now lives with Ministry officials. A blonde man wearing a black suit opened it.

"Yes?"

"Um, good day," Christian looked at the man's badge. "Sir. May I please speak with Hermione – Hermione Granger."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"And who would you be?"

"Her classmate from the university, I have come to fetch her." Christian was feeling nervous and he didn't like it. 

The man paused as if to think. "May I see your I.D.?"

Christian fished from his pocket his university identification card and handed it to the man.

The blonde man regarded it for a while and gave it back to him.

"Very well then, you may enter."

The man gave way for Christian and led him to the dining room, where a red-haired man with freckles wearing maroon pajamas was eating his breakfast.

"Please sit down." The blonde one said to Christian.

He obeyed and sat down.

The red head looked up from his plate and glanced quizzically at the blonde man.

"Classmate of Hermione from the university," The blonde one replied and he promptly sat down and the red head took a swig of orange juice. "Now, what would you like to drink while waiting- coffee, tea, water, or juice?"

Christian felt a lump at his throat. "Coffee would be fine, sir."

The blonde man muttered 'coffee' to a pot and it began to pour coffee at Christian's cup.

"Ron, can you kindly call Hermione? Tell her that her classmate Christian is here already."

Ron, as Christian assumed was the name of the red head, stood up. "Where's she?"

"In Potter's bedroom."

What Potter's bedroom? Christian thought wildly. Potter? The Harry Potter? What in the world is Hermione doing in there? Groaning inwardly, Christian thought to himself. Not that I wanted to know.

"Still waking him up, I suppose?"

The blonde man nodded.

With that, Ron thundered up the staircase and disappeared at the corridor.

The blonde man turned to Christian who was absently drinking his coffee.

"So, how long have to known Hermione?"  
The man's tone was casual but the silver eyes were piercing, as though scrutinizing Christian's being.

Christian shivered inwardly. "Three years, sir."

"All those years – were you classmates?"

"Only this year, sir, since she was accelerated. I met her before because our flats were in the same building."

"I see…"

They weren't able to continue their conversation for there was booming voice coming from the second floor, obviously Hermione's.

"-RY POTTER! THIS IS YOUR LAST WAKE UP CALL! GET UP OR I'LL BRING HOME BLAST-ENDED SKREWTS AND LET THEM LIVE IN YOUR BEDROOM!" 

"Geez Hermione!" came Ron's voice. "Next time you use a Sonorous, make sure you lock the door! By the way, there's a Christian guy downstairs with Draco."

"CHRISTIAN?"

"Christian who?" came another muffled voice.

"FINALLY, HARRY POTTER! YOU'VE DECIDED TO WAKE UP AFTER TWENTY MINUTES!"

"Um, Hermione –." Ron interjected.

"OOOPS, SORRY." Hermione reversed the spell. "Merlin, Harry, you've almost made me late! I have classes today, you know."

Ron could be heard sniggering.

"What are you laughing about? It also took you about ten minutes before you woke up – and you woke up only because you smelled breakfast." Hermione lectured.

Downstairs, Draco had been grinning as they heard the scene unfold upstairs while Christian was gripping his cup in shock.

Finally, a red-faced Ron appeared at the staircase followed by Hermione in her black slacks and light blue blouse and Harry, who was still in gold boxer shorts and was completely topless.

Draco smirked at the newcomers who had just entered reached the dining room.

"Good morning, The Boy Who Overslept."

Harry, still rubbing his eyes. "Oh shut up Malfoy."

Hermione beamed at Christian. "Hi Christian, glad you came on time, though sorry for not being able to come down at once."

"No, it's ok." Christian replied, unsure of what to say in front of unorthodox-looking officials. Well, one did look like a Ministry official, wearing something decent and having manners, but still, he seemed too young, like the other two, to be a Ministry head.

"By the way, I would like you to meet the people I'll be living in this house with," Hermione said, gesturing towards Draco. "The one who met you at the front door is Dra-."

Draco stood up, shaking Christian's hand formally. "Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Following Draco's lead, Ron offered his hand. "And I'm Mr. Ronald Weasley." He shook Christian's hand vigorously with a serious expression on his face.

Harry did the same. "And I'm Mr. Harry Potter."

Hermione looked at the three men with a questioning look. "Ok, and guys, this is Christian Waters."

"Pleased to meet you." The three men nodded to Christian.

Christian glanced at Hermione and replied. "Thank you…"

"Ok," Hermione grabbed Christian's hand. "Bye guys, I'll be going now, I don't want to be late." She dashed towards the front door, pulling Christian with her.

"Hey!" Ron called. "Hermione, don't stay out too late!"

"Yeah," Harry added as he sat down at a chair in the dining room. "And eat your meals regularly – don't miss any of your break times."

Hermione paused at the doorway and stared at them with a confused look.

Draco also said. "Come home straight after school, we have some matters to discuss with you."

"What matters?" Hermione asked.

A look of dawning comprehension came upon Harry's face. "Oh no…"

"Ok, tell me about it later, bye."

As Christian and Hermione flew upwards on their respective broomsticks, Draco dashed out and yelled at them. "Hermione, expect Henry later!"

"Henry who?" Hermione called back but wasn't heard as Draco shut the door as he entered the house. "Whatever." She inwardly groaned at the sudden queerness of her housemates.

They were both silent for about five minutes of their flight.

"Hey Chris," Hermione called Christian who was flying alongside her.

"Hmm?"

"You ok? Never seen you this quiet on a ride before."

"Yeah, just – thinking about some things."

"Like what? The eccentric people you just met?"

Christian stared at her. "How did you -?"

Hermione laughed. "Come on, panic was written all over your face."

He turned away from her, embarrassed.

"Chris, just kidding!" Hermione giggled. "They really are like that, I'm sorry I wasn't able to brief you about their – idiosyncrasy."

"I see… But really, you should've told me you're living with The Harry Potter." He replied in an awed voice. "I never expected to meet him and be introduced to him personally when he was in…" His voice faded.

"Boxers?" Hermione supplied, eyes twinkling mischievously. "And skin? Why don't you think he has nice abs? Come on!"

Christian faced her with horror. "Kind of shocking ok? Then again… You've known them since your Hogwarts years, right?" Christian had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, yes."

"Even that Malfoy? Are you sure he could be trusted? I mean, I've heard of other Malfoys…"

"Yes, we can." Hermione replied patiently. "I've known him since I was eleven, fine, he was teasing me Mudblood when we were twelve. But I assure you, he may be annoying but he does not have that pure evil streak of the other Malfoys. In fact, he was kind of glad when we, along with Harry and Ron, were able to, let's say, eradicate his father."

"He was happy when his father died?" Christian paled.

"Yes, no, it's not same as those patricide or homicide issues on the news – his father was a Deatheater. Besides, we didn't exactly killed him with our own hands."

"You know, it's bizarre to have a friend in you – a famous person whose life is probably in all history books."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not that famous, anyway, I'm as human as you are."

"Yeah, I happy for you that you've found your loyal friends once more, famous as they are, I have seen enough this morning to prove that they are also as human as you tell me you are." Christian paused, looking straight ahead. "You know, I was wondering, if the three of them are back, how come the Daily Prophet does not speak of it?"

"I know, they came here incognito – they don't like publicity that much as that Skeeter woman once made known. They'll have their first public appearance today, at the Ministry of Magic. Today, the Minister of Magic, Percy, one of Ron's many brothers, would introduce them to the public as new officials and also congratulate them for their service for the past few years."

"I'm surprised they didn't need you to be with them." Christian grinned.

"Meaning?" Hermione was perplexed.

Christian just winked as they lowered their brooms in front of the university.

((A/N))

Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, I promise, the next one is filled with interesting stuff… Trust me, I enjoyed writing it.

-=just-leaves=-


	5. Peevish Problems

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

It was towards the end of her Muggle Arts period and in the middle of her substitute professor's sermon when a falcon knocking at the windowsill interrupted Hermione's class.

Professor Iratus stopped from his scolding and glared at the bird that was still pecking at the glass. "Who in this class is special enough to have a falcon come here during class hours to deliver a letter?" He bellowed, obviously irked.

He went to the window and peered. "I see, the envelope has Ministry seal, must be important. Nevertheless," He opened the latch and let the bird in which immediately flew to Hermione's desk. "Ms. Granger! Could you explain the falcon?"

Hermione stared at the bird that she never saw before. "Sir, I -."

"Open the letter and have it read out loud for everyone to hear its contents. Be grateful that I didn't tear it on the spot, Ms. Granger, as I would have on other occasions had it not been a Ministry letter. Still, rules are rules and an obvious bend in it needs a punishment."

Hermione silently boiled as she followed the orders. As she untied the letter from the falcon's leg, she noticed as silver nameplate on a silver chain at the falcon's neck saying 'Henry'.

Damn it, Malfoy, Hermione thought to herself, THIS is Henry? I should've known he'd get me into hot water.

She muttered a few charms and the letter unfolded itself and Draco's drawl as heard from it.

"Hermione, we didn't know, you are needed at the Ministry right now. But luckily, Weasley's, I mean, Ron's brother said that its all right as long as you come here immediately after all your classes ended. I should've known that he's into studying as much as you are…  Anyway, what I originally wanted to write to you about is that you must go home as soon as classes end, but now, I don't see the need of it. So, take care. Draco Malfoy. By the way, Potter and Weasley here are currently red as a tomato. Well, why are they red? It is all due to the fact that during the press conference, in front all of those people, a reporter 'accidentally' slipped on saying that just this morning Weasley walked in on you and Potter in his bedroom. And that Weasley was heard saying that you should've used a locking charm next time. Just thought you might want to know…"

Hermione was speechless, one of the uncommon happenings in the history of her life.

"So, I thought the letter would contain just a simple yet important message for Ms. Granger, but it appears to have told us more." Professor Iratus smirked at Hermione.

Suddenly, a snowy owl was pecking once more at the window.

The professor scowled. "Must be another of your well-wishers, Ms. Granger." He opened the latch and in came Hedwig, Harry's owl.

Hermione opened the enveloped and muttered the same charms she cast on Draco's letter.

"Hermione, I know Draco must've written to you, but anyway, I have to say something myself. When you come to the Ministry this afternoon, use the back door and we'll be waiting there for you. Don't respond to any reporter that comes your way – they'll just give some twisted interview and write a sicker article. Hermione, I'm sorry if I always put you under the wrong light like with the Skeeter woman. Anyway, we know that it's all nothing anyway. Ok, got to go, Ron's practically mad as a bull and is currently being "restrained by Draco from slugging the reporter. Harry."

Professor Iratus grinned wickedly at the class. "I believe Ms. Granger deserves a punishment for all this rule breaking."

Hermione slouched in her seat, head bowed.

"But I suppose, this humiliation is enough for her today to tell her boyfriends not to write such, how will I say it, educational letters to her during class hours. Class dismissed."

Hermione picked up her things faster than the rest of the class and quickly left, fuming and embarrassed.

***

At that afternoon, Hermione was at the Ministry backdoor. Though, Draco was the only one waiting for her.

He decided to acknowledge her. "So, you've met Henry, haven't you?"

Hermione seethed. "Yes, and thanks to you – I almost got detention!"

"Chill, Granger, chill…"

"I should've known! The only time I got detention in Hogwarts was when YOU decided to tattle a tale on me, Harry and Ron. And now, I'm in university, I didn't think you'll still get ME in trouble!"

Draco took Hermione by the shoulders. "Merlin Hermione! Get a hold of yourself! That was just a letter during class hours! How would it have upset you this much?"

She broke free from her grasp. "Damn it! The professor asked me to let the whole class hear – LISTEN – to the CONTENT of the letter! Now they probably think I'm -."

"Hermione, that's their fault if they interpret it in that way. It'll be fine, besides, we're here for you, 'k? Don't you ever forget that! And," Draco paused. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble."

Hermione was taken aback. Draco Malfoy had just apologized to her.

"Ok, forgiven."

"Thank you."

"Hermione!"

They both turned to see a flushed Ron rushing to them.

"Ron! Where's Harry?"

Ron bent down and panted before answering. "That's why I'm late. The reporters have been chasing us since this morning, just now, Harry, unfortunate bloke, was cornered by some fans of his. He told me to come here and meet him at the fifth floor, in Percy's office."

Ecstatic screams were heard echoing at the corridor.

"Merlin, here they come! Let's go, quickly!" With Ron in the lead, they dashed to the nearest elevator and rode to the fifth floor.

Upon reaching Percy's office, they found Percy rather preoccupied with something, or more appropriately someone.

"Percy!" Ron yelled, red in the face.

Hermione and Draco, meanwhile, froze, shocked from what they have just seen: Percy Weasley, now Minister of Magic, and Penelope Clearwater, his current secretary and Hogwarts girlfriend, snogging in the Minister's office with the secretary on the lap of the Minister.

Penelope almost fell off Percy's lap as he stood up but caught herself in time flushed.

"Well, next time," Ron, though flushed as Percy and Penelope, smirked. "Big brother, make sure to lock your doors. Good thing that it was just us who found you guys – lest you'd be stripped from your title."

"Humph." Percy can only reply while Penelope stood straight and began to smoothen her skirt and hair.

Draco's stunned face slowly turned into his trademark smirk. "So, Weasley, do you recognize a pattern today?"

Ron faced him. "What?"

"You see, you seem to be developing a new habit or shall I say, hobby of yours. It's called "Weasley Walks In At The Wrong Time. How's that?"

"Why you ferret!" Ron lunged at Malfoy.

Simultaneously, the door of the office opened at Malfoy's side and in came Harry, looking very worn out.

"Hey, what's going on-?"

He, again, never got to end his question, as Ron tackled him to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione knelt to pull Ron, who was still blinded by anger and stress, from Harry, who was being pulled by Draco.

"No, Hermione! This blonde ferret's had the last of its bouncing days!"

"Weasley, as you can see, I'm still here and not being suppressed by you!"

"What?" Ron faced Draco and was shocked to see him there. Slowly he looked at the person he had tackled. "Bloody hell! Harry! I'm so sorry!"

Harry stood up, with the help of Hermione, dusting himself up and fixing his glasses. "Merlin, Ron. That was an insult being called a blonde ferret! I don't look like Malfoy, now, don't I?"

"Sorry, Harry… If only Malfoy wasn't such a prat…

"Hey, Weasley, don't be so hot tempered, you know that was just a joke!" Malfoy interjected. "I'm sorry if I hit a nerve."

"Truly Malfoy must be changing," Hermione interceded. "That's the second time today he's apologized in front of me."

"Really?" Ron has calmed down. "Well… I… Alright, I forgive ya, and sorry for my own short comings."

"Ahem…"

Everyone turned to face Percy, who has once more regained his posture.

"Well, shall we start our meeting?"

They just nodded in reply and sat on the seats in front of Percy's desk.

"First things, first," Percy started pompously staring at them at their eyes, one by one. "I need an honest answer here – what is the truth behind the rumor that the reporter started this morning?"

Harry and Ron went red from embarrassment and Draco, as usual, smirked.

Hermione boldly replied. "Actually, it was all true." The three men beside her dropped their mouths. "Well… Not in THAT sense that they were insinuating, though. I was in Harry's bedroom, waking him up when Ron walked in when I had a Sonorous charm. He told me to lock the door next time I use a Sonorous for it really is heard throughout the house since the Silence charm is only applicable in the room I was in. So, basically, there is truth in it but the rumors that follow don't."

Percy relaxed. "Good. I though my brother has walked in something rather, ahem, private – believe me, Harry, I know how that feels."

Hermione grinned, Draco sniggered and Ron's face colored.

((A/N))

Thanks for reading, sorry if the chapter is short, I need to complete my math project and I currently couldn't put my ideas into writing. I hope you read and review… Thank you…

-=just-leaves=-


	6. Brilliant Brothers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

"Imagine, Weasley – Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic, Bighead Boy of the family – snogging in his very own office at the Ministry!" Draco bellowed once inside their home. "Merlin, Ron! What kind of conduct was that?"

"I am not my brother's conduct-watcher, ok?" Ron replied as he drooped in the nearby sofa. "I myself was shocked, so I can't comment further."

"I can't believe I missed that!" Harry disbelievingly shook his head when he entered through the door. "Above all the things to miss! I should've been there to see Percy…"

Hermione cleared her throat. "While you worry about the eccentricities of other people, would you mind explaining to me what you guys meant this morning and why do you treat Chris in that way?"

Ron sputtered. "So he's Chris now, eh?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Don't even start it, Ronald."

"Vicky… Chris… Can't you pick any guy whose nickname doesn't sound like a girl's?"

"Watch it! Look, you were the one who called him 'Vicky', remember?"

Harry the peacemaker appeared once more. "Guys, drop it, please? It's the past – and take a seat, we'll have to talk, Hermione."

Hermione sighed as she made herself comfortable in another sofa. Facing the three men, she started to query. "Well? What's this all about anyway?"

Draco smirked. "You see, Hermione, we are concerned over your welfare."

"Wha-?"

"Don't interrupt us, please," Harry continued for Draco. "Questions later."

"Ok, I'll start from the top," Ron added. "Last night, we decided to take some responsibilities to our hands."

"Yes," Draco bowed his head slightly as he solemnly agreed. "Very grave and important responsibilities indeed."

Hermione stared, shocked. Harry, Ron and Draco were acting very serious; something must be that crucial to turn their attitude into something like that. 

"Well, Hermione, we," Harry paused for emphasis. "Ron, Draco and I have agreed to look over you -."

"Watch over you -." Draco interrupted.

"Take care of you-." Ron included.

"As your surrogate brothers." They all concluded.

Hermione could just gape at them. "What – surrogate brothers?"

Harry suddenly found his feet interesting. "Um, you know, we can be like the brothers you never had, you know…"

She raised an eyebrow at the other two.

"Listen, Granger, if something happens to you, these lover boys would be dead with worry – I can't let that happen, can I? You three are practically my only true friends now." Draco explained.

"Hermione, I-." Ron started.

Draco interrupted. "Weasley here doesn't need to explain, now does he? It's so obvious he wants to protect you – he's been that obsessive overprotective prat since Krum came."

Before Ron can even reply back, Harry took over. "So, will it be ok?"

Hermione closed her eyes and thought for a while. As she opened them, three expectant faces were staring back at her.

"Sure."

The three breathed a relieved sigh.

"But -."

***

After one week since they moved in, Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron were getting along fine with each other. They have grown accustomed to each other's routines until one Thursday night, Hermione came down from the stairs wearing dress robes.

"Guys, I'm leaving, there's food in the pantry if you get hungry. Bye!"

"Wait a minute!" Ron was immediately at her side, grasping her wrist. "And where do you think you're going at THIS time of the night?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, it's only eight o'clock. I'm going to a party, ok?"

Harry and Draco were at the living room too. "Who else is going?" Harry asked.

"My friends at the university, why?"

Draco queried. "Who is holding this gathering?"

"Gwen – hey, what's this? An inquisition? As far as I remember, I've been going to parties alone since I graduated from Hogwarts and entered the university."

"Hermione, it's different now," Harry calmly responded.

"Guys," Hermione inhaled. "I know you just want to protect me and all that, but I'm a big girl now, understand? I've survived three years in this crowd without you three." The men cringed. "So, that doesn't make any difference if I leave to party tonight, right?"

Ron reluctantly conceded. "You know, she does have a point. Take care."

Hermione hugged each of them in turn and went to the fireplace, clutching Floo powder.

"And don't stay out too late – be back by twelve!" Harry called after her as she vanished in the flames.

Draco smirked at Ron. "Ickle Ronniekins is now maturing, eh Harry?"

Harry grinned back. "Yup, sure he is."

Ron scowled. "Knock it off! I just thought that -."

"Gee whiz, golly wow!" Draco feigned surprise. "Ronniekins has a brain!"

"Stuff it Malfoy!"

This started an all-out Weasley Wands (a fake wand produced by the Weasley joke shop of Fred and George) brawl.

"Hey, I want to join!" Harry whined, pouting over the commotion as Ron sprouted pink tulips from his ears and Draco's hair turned into purple.

***

Hermione felt very dizzy and nauseous as the party has drawn to a close hours before. She glanced at her watch.

"3 AM – Go home now, your bodyguards are waiting for you."

Crud… I forgot – they're living with me.

Staggering, she stood up from the couch on which she was lying down.

"Hey, Hermione, want me to drop you off?" Christian offered gently as he let Hermione lean on him for support.

"Nah, am fine. 'Sides, they'll kill you if you go home with me at this time of the night." Hermione drowsily replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure." They have now reached the fireplace. "By the way, thanks." Hermione patted Christian's shoulder slightly as she groggily went in the fireplace. "Four Ministry Lane."

Hermione tottered out of the fireplace with blurry eyesight.

"Hermione Granger! Didn't we tell you to come home at twelve 'o clock? You're late by three hours!" Harry zoomed in and out of her focus.

"I'm home now, alright? Move it, I'm going to my room." Hermione pushed him aside as she tried to get through.

Ron took her by her shoulders. "Hermione! We've been waiting all night! We didn't sleep! Something could've happened to you out there!"

"I'm fine, Ron, see? I managed to get home in one piece." Hermione replied weakly as a wave of nausea came over her. "Move…"

"Hey, lover boys -."

"Malfoy, one more reference to Harry and I as lover boys and I'll kill you."

"Ok…" Draco started again. "Hey, Harry and Ron, Hermione's here – let's sleep now. I'm so tired…"

"Yeah, move it –." Hermione began and paused, closing her eyes. "I don't feel so good…"

With that, she toppled over to Ron who was still blocking her way and gracelessly threw up on his shirt then she promptly fainted.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Give a hint will you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "She did, idiot – she told you to move it and that she wasn't feeling so good. When will you ever learn to use those massive red ears of yours? In a play that you'll have a role as a troll?"

"Don't you," Ron moved Hermione's head upward so it would not be swimming in vomit. "Start it," He said the Scourgify charm to clean the mess on the floor. "Malfoy, I have my hands full without your senseless banter."

"Scourgify!" Harry said the same charm on Ron's shirt and Hermione's robes. "Listen, we have a more important dilemma here – what happened to Hermione?"

Ron gently levitated Hermione's fainted form. "I dunno… Do you think we should revive her?"

Draco moved closer to Hermione and glanced at her. "I don't think so, she needs the rest anyway. She's just fainted and currently sleeping."

Hermione's body was levitated to the second floor with the three men behind.

After Harry opened the door of Hermione's bedroom, Ron levitated her in while Draco unfolded the bedcovers. Ron then softly placed her sleeping form on it. Harry and Draco looked on at the person sleeping.

"Now what?" Ron stood beside the other two, scratching his head. "Why is she like that? What could've happened at the party to have her ending up like this?" He gestured towards the bed.

"I think she's just tired out. It's three in the morning after all." Harry reasoned out.

Draco scoffed. "Granger – tired out at 3 AM? I doubt it, she can work and study up to the wee hours in the morning and still have the energy to cook breakfast and wake you two up a few hours later."

"Well…"

"Frankly, I think she's done something wrong." Draco remarked.

Harry and Ron looked at him. "What?"

"You know… What happens at late night parties anyway? Was Christian present at the party? That's the question we need to answer."

Harry paled while Ron reddened.

"What are you implying?" Harry managed to mumble.

"What I mean is that-."

"Do-you-mean-she-is-pregnant?" Ron interrupted in one breath.

"Brilliant brother you are, Weasley. Glad you managed to think of that."

"BLOODY HELL!"

((A/N))

I'm done with my Math project and examinations! = By the way, thanks to yuii, theweasleytwins, Liz, Blue Rose4, and PinkTribeChick for reading and reviewing – it makes me feel good to know that someone besides me reads this fic. Thank you very much for liking it – I'm so ecstatic.

Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring… Or is it? Let me know, so I can improve my writing.

Thank you for reading… Do you like this chapter? Let me know by reviewing.

-=just-leaves=-


	7. Ignorant Insinuations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

A ray of sunlight hit Hermione on the face, which caused her to wake up. She blinked her eyes.

Sunlight? What time is it?

She reached for her watch at her bedside table - it wasn't there.

Wait a minute.

Sitting up on her bed, she realized that she was still wearing the dress robes and her watch.

"10:00 AM - You are not at school and absent, but you are supposed to be resting right now."

Oh my. I'm absent?

Putting a hand to her aching head, she remembered.

Oh, yeah - the party. This must be a hangover.

With effort, she got up and headed to the bathroom with a cotton dress and toiletries.

***

After sometime, Hermione was done refreshing herself in the bathroom and realized that she missed breakfast and that the boys might have been late. She crept to the doors of the men's rooms and peeked in. All of the rooms were empty. She felt that she did not have any appetite to eat so she went straight to the library. Taking a book from the shelf, she sat on a beanbag and lit the fireplace - not knowing that there was a certain blonde downstairs, waiting for her awakening.

It had been a couple of chapters for Hermione when a head popped from the fireplace.

"Hermione?" It said.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Christian!" She crawled towards the fireplace to be nearer. "How's school? What did I miss? Where are you?"

Christian laughed. "Easy, Hermione, one question at a time."

Hermione smiled wanly.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?"

***

Draco Malfoy was curled up in a sofa wearing a loose green t-shirt and black boxer shorts during an office day. He grunted - not that he planned it. He was there since breakfast, after a talk with Harry and Ron. They deliberated about Hermione's situation and condition. Finally, it was decided upon that Harry and Ron were to go to office since they have piles of work to finish. Draco would then not go to work and stay at home 'babysitting' Hermione.

Monitor her, watch over her, take care of her, note any peculiarities, observe her actions, try to learn something about last night, and if ever their guess was correct, make sure that she doesn't do anything that could harm herself -and the 'child'.

Draco recalled the list of general things that he was to do in the meantime.

Sighing, he stood up, wondering what could be taking Hermione long in waking up and strode off to the second floor.

***

"Christian!"

Draco paused as he heard Hermione's voice from the library.

"Invisibilis." Draco muttered, rendering him invisible. These are one of the ample spells that were for Aurors alone. He slinked in the library. Sitting on the carpeted floor just beside a sofa, he was not surprised to see Christian's head bobbing at the fireplace as Hermione spoke to him.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Chris, I'm fine. About school-."

"You really won't drop it, won't you? Well, all of us from the party are worried about you."

"So he was there." Draco thought to himself triumphantly.

"It's currently break time, and I'm in our homeroom teacher's classroom. She asked me to check on you."

"Professor Pertich? How sweet of her!"

"Not only her - all of our teachers this morning are asking of you and our classmates were also inquiring the same thing."

"Wow."

"So."

There was a brief pause.

"Chris, thanks for you know,"

Draco tensed up.

"You know, last night."

Draco sweated.

"Oh, that's ok. You're welcome." Christian replied.

"I'm sorry if it ended um, that way. I didn't um, you know, plan it."

"Oh no, she's becoming nervous," Draco said to himself in his mind. "That is never a good sign."

Christian laughed softly. "Neither did I."

Draco saw that Hermione was blushing. Crud.

"Well. I hope you still enjoyed, you know, your time at the party - I hope I didn't screw your enjoyment."

"No, not at all."

"But you practically didn't leave my side - what's so fun with that?"  
"You know, it was kind of entertaining watching you sleep."

"Hahahaha." Hermione rolled her eyes as she sarcastically replied.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry," Christian apologized. "I feel it was partially my fault - you know, what happened last night."

"Chris," Hermione leaned closer, looking at him straight in the eye. "It was just some dare, ok? It's no one's fault. I just hope you still enjoyed yourself."

"If it's my enjoyment, don't worry, I did enjoy the party. So. what happened when you got home?"

"Er. I don't remember well, but I know I was speaking to them then I vomited and fainted."

"You didn't get a scolding."

"No. I fainted, ok?"

"Oh. What happened to you anyway?"

"I guess I wasn't tolerant of the stuff - yet. One day, I can do it."

"Was last night your first time?"

Hermione grinned. "Nope, my first time was,"

Draco listened closely.

"When during the summer after my fifth year, I went to the house of a friend of mine and we did that."

Draco smirked, the conversation was becoming very interesting. 

((A/N))

Thank you for reading. Do you like this chapter? Let me know by reviewing.

Sorry for this delayed chapter. I'm currently focused on my studies and my other fic "Walking Along Memory Lane". Check it out.

-=just-leaves=-


	8. Errors and Explanations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

"Who? Where?"

Hermione just grinned. "A clue: I was at Bulgaria then."

Krum? Draco's mouth hung open. Her FIRST TIME was KRUM? Bloody, DUCK-FEET KRUM?!

A bell rang in Christian's side of the fireplace.

"Hey, I guess break time's over. Bye and get well soon." Christian said, smiling at Hermione.

"I will." Hermione replied as Christian vanished from the fireplace.

Draco immediately rushed downstairs and took off the invisibility spell. He had a story to tell Harry and Ron when they come back.

Hermione, meanwhile, got up and decided to head to the kitchen to prepare food for herself.

"Glad you decided to wake up."

Hermione turned to face the blonde man at the living room.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"  
Draco yawned, completely relaxed and composed. "I was sent here to baby-sit you, Hermione."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't need baby-sitters, I'm perfectly fine."

Just then, she tripped on the last step of the staircase. Malfoy was there at once to catch her fall.

"Perfectly fine, eh?" He said, smirking.

Hermione waved him off. "So what? Probably, this is just a hangover from last night." She continued to go her way to the kitchen leaving a stunned Malfoy standing, reflecting on what really transpired.

***

Ron glanced at the clock and headed to Harry's desk. "Oi, Harry!"

"What?" Harry said, slightly annoyed, being interrupted from his paperwork.

"It's lunch time. Why don't we go home to eat and at the same time, check on Hermione?"

Harry looked up. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about her."

***

"Damnit Malfoy! Just get out of the kitchen before you burn the whole house down!" Was the first sound Harry and Ron heard as they apparated to their house.

Draco Malfoy came tumbling out of the kitchen with the door swinging behind him and hitting his butt. His hair was standing up on all ends – and slightly smoking.

He saw Harry and Ron staring back at him. "Bloody brilliant Muggles! So that's what happens when you place that fork in that plug thingy behind the toaster, at the wall." He was smiling in a disoriented way.

Hermione followed soon afterwards, wiping her hands in a towel.

"Harry! Ron! I didn't know you'll be dropping by for lunch. I'm preparing some now but I'll put the kitchen back to its normal state first. Kindly," Hermione muttered a spell for the electric shocks to leave Draco. "Watch over him for awhile? He might get into trouble again." She headed back to the kitchen, but not after saying. "Really Ron, I agree with you, he IS a special child with a terrible infliction."

Ron sniggered loudly as Draco stuck his tongue at the door of the kitchen.

Harry shook his head. "I thought you were the one who was supposed to watch over her?"

Draco jolted from his childish ways. "Hey! I found out something important: Christian was at the party."

Harry paled while Ron reddened a shade deeper.

"What's more," Malfoy continued. "Let's go to my room, I'll put that memory into a pensieve and you two can hear it for yourselves."

After a few minutes…

"KRUM?!!"

Harry and Ron gaped as they were jerked back into Malfoy's room.

Draco took his memories back and kept the pensieve. "Well, what do you think of it?"

Ron stuttered. "I-I can't believe Hermione isn't…" He searched for an appropriate word. "Innocent anymore."

"I guess Krum changed her principles." Harry said, slightly put out and saddened by the new information. "What do we do now?"

"I suggest we confront her." Draco said smugly. So Ms. Know-it-all isn't so pure after all…

"How?" Ron asked. "I mean, how can we bring up the topic with out being insensitive or awkward?"

Harry lowered his head. "I don't know…"

Knock-knock-knock.

"Hey guys," came Hermione's voice from the corridor. "Are you in there? Lunch is served!"

"Come in, Hermione, we need to talk to you." Harry called out gravely.

Hermione cautiously got in to see the grim faces of the usually cheerful men. Truth be told, she rarely saw them in this state. "What is it?" When no one answered her. "Harry?"

"Um…"

"Ron?"

"Eh…"

"Draco?"

"Let's say I overhead you and Christian this morning," Draco began slowly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but, we really need to know something that we can't blatantly ask you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Ron got the better of himself. "Hermione-are-you-pregnant?"

Hermione stared at them and recalled her conversation with Christian. The three men expected her to blow up or break down but she – laughed.

"ME? PREGNANT?!" She cried out in between laughs. "BLOODY HELL!!"

"Urm…" Ron looked questioningly at Harry.

Harry turned to Draco.

"Hormonal imbalance." Draco mouthed to the two men.

Hermione slowly sobered. "Honestly. Harry, Ron, I thought you knew me?"

"We thought so too." Ron muttered. "But after these years, I don't know…"

"You would have thought that I would never have PMS with men. Merlin, you really thought that Chris and I-." Hermione stopped, feeling hurt at the insinuations. "We're not even dating – how could we have done tha-?"

"Well – there was that dare thing right?" Harry innocently asked.

"Oh." Hermione's faced dawned with comprehension. "That's different."

"So does that mean," Ron clarified but flushed. "That Krum wasn't your FIRST TIME?"

Hermione giggled. "No, of course not."

"Well," Draco interjected lazily. "What did you do with Krum that summer and last night at the dare with Christian?"

"Oh, drinking alcohol."

Harry and Ron goggled. "Alcohol?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Hermione frowned at them. "Both occasions were just for dares but last night it was Fire Whiskey, I think."

Silence lapsed as no one could react until Malfoy broke the silence by laughing.

"I can't believe THIS got us so worked up!" Draco said. "The faces of Potter and Weasley – oh so classical! Glad to be here to have seen that."

That did it, the rest were broken from their reverie.

"SHUT IT MAL-FERRET!" Ron shouted, pretending to strangle Draco as he pounced on him.

Harry hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry if we doubted you and all that… fuss."

Hermione smiled. "It's ok. Besides, I understand you guys are really just being "big brotherly". I guess I want to experience having brothers too, I'm an only child too, remember?"

CRASH!

"FREAKY FRECKLED-WEASLEY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOOKSHELF! IT TOOK ME DAYS TO SORT THOSE BOOKS!"

"BLOODY HELL FERRET-FACE! GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!"

Hermione took charge of the situation and waved her wand to restore the bookshelf back to it's own state. "ENOUGH! Now, be good boys and scamper off for lunch, it's getting cold."

Harry just shook his head.

((A/N))

Thank you for reading… Do you like this chapter? Let me know by reviewing.

I'm sorry if I don't update much, I've been busy, with my other fic (I'm so bad… ignoring this fic out…) Anyway, I get discouraged that only few review this fic, but I'll try to finish this.

HELP NEEDED: Hey readers please help me make a better summary --- it sucks! And also, can you guys tell me what kind of pairing would you like? (Pls., not slash, I'm not good at that genre…)

THANKS!

-=Just-leaves=-


	9. Tedious Tasks and The Truth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

((A/N))

To all those who have read Moved In and Moved On before: I would like to say that I have just revised the title. Thanks.

20-Year-Old Teenager

Summary: (Previously named Moved In) Back at Hogwarts, Hermione had grown faster than any of her peers had, thus not facing the joys and pains of being a 'normal' teen. Now 20, her past catches up. Living under the same roof with Harry, Ron and Draco, she faces trials like overprotective 'brothers', late night parties, immature men, jealous ex's, first love and school. DH

Chapter Nine

Tedious Tasks and The Truth

The next morning, which was a bright and sunny Saturday morning, found Christian Waters once more on the doorstep of Four Ministry Lane. He stood there unsure whether to knock or just leave the folder on the doorstep.

Don't get him wrong; Christian really wanted to help Hermione by giving her the notes that she missed the day before. He was, after all, Hermione's friend. He had taken down notes for her, too. But, he really did not feel good about seeing her housemates again. If only Gwen did not have that dental appointment that very minute…

Christian took a deep breath and listened for a while.

Sounds like chaos inside…

Finally, Christian decided to knock.

"Coming!" A masculine voice replied from inside.

As the door was being opened, the following was heard from the interior of the house.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE BLENDER?!"

That would be Hermione.

"I CAN'T STOP IT!!"

That would be Ron.

**Whirrrr...whirr…whirr... SPLAT!!**

That would be the blender, gone awry and shooting its contents randomly.

"WEASLEY! WHAT THE FREAKING -!"

That would be Draco, the accidental target of the blender, being hit.

**Whirrrr...whirr…whirr... SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!**

"WEASLEY! You this means WAR!!!"

**Whir – SPLOIT! SPLAT!**

"FIRST ONE TO HIT POTTER'S SCAR WINS!"

"RON! DRACO! STOP IT THIS -!"

**SPLOIK!**

Harry closed the door behind him as an unidentified flying object hit it. "Yes?"

Christian was once more in the presence of a boxer-clad Harry Potter, only this time the boxers were red.

"Um, Mr. Potter, I would just like to give this to Hermione."

Harry eyed the folder suspiciously. "And that is?"

"This folder contains–."

**SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLOIK! SPLOIT!**

"TAKE THAT FERRET FACE!"

"Silencio…" Harry muttered, pointing to the house. "You were saying?" He faced Christian.

Christian was rather unnerved but decided against showing it. "This folder contains the notes, reminders and handouts given to class yesterday. I would just like to give it to Hermione."

Harry nodded and opened the door slightly ajar to peer inside.

"RON, WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO TINKER WITH MUGGLE APPLIANCES!"

**Whirr…whirr…SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!**

A very bruised and frapped unidentified fruit suddenly flew and hit Christian smack on the face.

Harry quickly shut the door once more.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Uh-huh." Christian tried to wipe the mush off but in vain.

"Here, let me help you." Harry said, waving his wand and in the process hitting the flowerpot behind him. "Oh, sorry."

In a few moments, Harry was able to clean the mess on Christian.

"Here," Christian quickly gave the folder to Harry. "Thank you, sir." With those words, he disapparated.

Harry simply raised his eyebrow and turned to enter the house.

***

"Wha -?" Harry was cut short as another fruit mush flew by, and now, actually hitting the target.

"WAHAHAHAH! I WIN!"

Harry could barely make out the figure of Draco Malfoy standing on the couch, jumping with arms high, due to the mush on his glasses. Various globs of mush were flying around the house.

Draco continued to chant. "I WIN, _WEASLEY_!"

Hermione could be seen restraining Ron, or rather, the blender he was holding.

"MALFOY JUST SHUT UP!" Said a very wet and fruit juice drenched Ron.

Hermione gave up restraining the blender and stood up on the dining table.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!"

Instantly, the blender was tamed and all globs of mush dropped to the ground.

Ron heaved a sigh of relief as he placed the blender on the table when Hermione prodded his chest with her wand.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ronald?" Her eyes were flashing.

Ron gulped. "I'm sorry?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No, really," Ron backed away as Hermione jumped off the table. "I mean it, I am sorry!"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Hermione smiled. "In that case, I would like you to meet several of my friends," She summoned a rag, a bucket of water and a bar of soap. "Rag, Water  and Soap. I hope you all get along as I wouldn't clean the mess, you've made."

Ron groaned as he took the cleaning materials. "Muggle way?"

Hermione shrugged. "How ever you want to clean – it's up to you."

Draco smirked from behind Hermione and mouthed 'loser' to Ron.

Ron colored which made Hermione twirl and face Draco. "And you -."

Draco put up his hands. "What? I didn't do anythi- OW!"

Hermione had reached up and grabbed Draco by his ear. "Didn't do anything? Are you sure? Then, what happened to him?" She pointed to Harry who was cleaning himself.

Draco squinted. "I don't see any difference."

Hermione smacked him slightly on the head. "Enjoy."

"Enjoy what? BLOODY HELL GRANGER!" Draco shouted in horror as he found himself wearing a Muggle maid's outfit, complete with white sneakers, white apron and a white cap. "Granger…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean, enjoy cleaning."

"HERMIONE…" Ron and Draco simultaneously loudly whined.

"Uh, Hermione," Harry went forward to Hermione. "Your classmate dropped by with notes." He handed her the folder.

"Who?"

"Christian Waters."

"Oh, did you thank him for me?"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled and started to walk away from the mess.

"Hey, I'll be in the library doing schoolwork if any of you needs me." With a cock of her head, she climbed the stairs.

***

Hermione almost squealed in delight as she unfolded the circular included in the folder that Christian had given.

It was the circular about the practical test that they would be having for Muggle Studies - the one that she had been waiting for, the test that would result in her being away from home for approximately two weeks, and the one that Hermione had been excited about.

Hermione immediately made an outline about the test.

MUGGLE STUDIES TEST

GOAL: To help wizards and witches adapt to various situations outside classroom instruction

PROCEDURE:

1. Class would be divided into two – wizards and witches.

2. They would be sent to two business establishments where they would learn to work as the boss sees fit.

a. These establishments would not be in London.

DURATION OF TEST: About two weeks

PROCTORS / HEADS OF ESTABLISHMENTS: V.K. for wizards and C.C. for witches

Etc.

Hermione was not contented with the scanty information given by the circular; then again, it has to be a surprise. The initials of the proctors, nevertheless, seems to be familiar, she just could not pinpoint it out.

Hermione kept the circular and outline out of her way as she continued doing her work in other subjects.

***

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Draco and Ron proved to be adept with their wands as various household charms quickly cleaned the mess that they had made.

In less than half an hour, they were done with their task.

As if on cue, Harry appeared from in the living room, saying,

"Hey guys, I found the Truth or Dare bottle Fred and George gave me on my last birthday. Want to play?"

Draco shrugged and Ron said, "Fine."

They all apparated to Harry's room in the second floor and sat on the floor.

Harry spun the bottle and it pointed to Draco.

"Truth or Dare?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "Truth."

Sure, he trusted Harry and Ron but he still does not trust them to give him a dare.

A smirk crept on Ron's face.

Draco's face clouded.

"What are you smirking at Weasley? That's my trademark!"

"Malfoy, didn't you realize that this is no ordinary bottle?"

"What are you talking about?" Confusion started to occupy his mind.

"This is from the twins," Harry explained. "It is enchanted. You will be forced to answer the question that the bottle asks truthfully and the dares – I don't want to talk about them."

Draco did not get the chance to reply as smoke started to come out of the bottle and words formed the following question: "Is it true that you like Hermione Granger?"

Harry and Ron goggled at the question presented.

Draco was very much taken aback. He raised his eyebrow. "Yes – as a friend." He hastily replied.

"No, I meant romantically." The question rearranged itself.

Before Draco could stop himself he had said, "YES."

((A/N))

Thank you for reading… Do you like this chapter? Let me know by reviewing.

I'm sorry if I don't update much, I've been busy, with my other fic (I'm so bad… ignoring this fic out…) Anyway, I get discouraged that only few review this fic, but I'll try to finish this. Ok, I can finish this, but the plot would be really weird…

Thanks to the following reviewers: Blue Rose4 ((thanks for the encouragement Ü and thanks for reading and reviewing my other fic)), PinkTribeChick ((thanks for enjoying it and for still reviewing Ü)), natyslacks ((I'm glad you came to read this fic! Ü)), ginger18, nimloth, Dark Raven, Echidne and Jyestha, Tomiko the Muse, and Queen of Zan.

Btw, later on, this is going to be a Draco/Hermione fic.  And I've changed my summary but if you can think of better summaries for the fic, just e-mail me or write it at the review. Thanks for the help!

PS I obviously changed the title. : D

-=Just-leaves=-

Up next… Hermione leaves for the trip and C.C. the proctor is revealed. Plus, let's see how Draco Malfoy's confession affect Harry and Ron and himself.


	10. Chaotic Coincidence

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

((A/N))

To all those who have read Moved In and Moved On before: I would like to say that I have just revised the title. Thanks.

The Twenty-year-old Teenager

Summary: (Previously named Moved In) Back at Hogwarts, Hermione had grown faster than any of her peers had, thus not facing the joys and pains of being a 'normal' teen. Now 20, her past catches up. Living under the same roof with Harry, Ron and Draco, she faces trials like overprotective 'brothers', late night parties, immature men, jealous ex's, first love and school. DHr

Chapter Ten

Chaotic Coincidence

"Yes, I do. I like her. I lo-." Draco covered his mouth and quickly spun the bottle.

It pointed to Harry.

"Truth."

The question was: How about you – do you like Hermione romantically?

"Nope, I like her as a sister."

Harry took the bottle and placed it in his drawer. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He said each word clearly to emphasize his point.

"I don't know." Draco kept his head down to hide his creeping blush.

"No, I heard it loud and clear – and you can't be lying awhile ago, Draco, right Ron?"

Ron apparently did not hear Harry. He was still too shocked by the current revelation.

Draco Malfoy, Draco "Ferret Boy Pureblood Slytherin Prince" Malfoy liked Hermione Granger, Hermione "Muggleborn Gryffindor Scholar" Granger. What has the world gone to?

Ron wanted to whack his head on the floor or jump from the thirteenth floor of a building and land on cold hard rough gravel.

---

Hermione was bouncing with happiness as she climbed down the stairs.

The trip will be on Wednesday. She and her classmates will be excused from their regular classes on Monday and Tuesday to make way for preparations for the trip.

Hermione was obviously excited, she was going on a trip and at the same time it was educational.

She smiled to herself as she saw the first floor spotless.

"Looks like Ron and Draco has improved a great deal on their charms…" Hermione smacked her head. "Of course Draco is skilled when it comes to charms; he became Head Boy didn't he?" She groaned.

Tap-tap-tap.

Hermione found a brown barn owl knocking on the window of the living room. She opened window, took the letter, and handed the owl a treat. It was a note.

Hermione,

I'm done with my dental appointment. I trust you have received the circular and the notes from yesterday? I hope it reached you, I sent Christian over. Anyway, is the trip great or what? Tell you what; meet me at the nearest Wiz-Mart from the campus. We can already start buying the essentials for the trip. And afterwards, there is something that I really desperately need to tell you.

Gwen

Hermione immediately wrote an affirmative reply and tied it to the owl. She wrote another note to tell the men where she will be and soon afterwards, she apparated.

---

"Earth to Ron, Earth to Ron! RONALD WEASLEY!" Harry bellowed at Ron's ear as he had been zoning out after Draco's shocking revelation.

Ron visibly was startled. "Bloody hell, Harry, what was that for?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You were not paying attention to me, weren't you?"

Ron just stared blankly.

"Ron, Draco couldn't have been lying awhile ago, right?"

Ron nodded and his throat became dry. He was observing Draco Malfoy, who was fighting his blush from appearing.

Wait a minute, Ron thought. MALFOYS do not blush.

Then again, living proof that Malfoys do blush was in front of him.

This Malfoy got the love bug really bad…

Ron's eyes widened. Did he just think that? Draco Malfoy – IN LOVE?

"Weasley," Draco sighed. "I can clearly see by your blatant facial expressions that you are not pleased with what I have inadvertently blurted out."

Ron gaped with his mouth open, like a fish.

Draco continued. "I know you have feelings for her ever since hormones struck you. I know you never did open up to her for fear of rejection because of Potter overshadowing you. I know that you are perpetually insecure because -."

"Cut it out!" Ron found his voice once more. "I don't know how you know all these things but they are somewhat true." He added quietly.

Harry gawked. "I never knew you liked Hermione THAT way."

Draco smirked. "Typical Harry Potter – annoyingly innocent and amazingly ignorant."

"Enough of that, Malfoy." Harry changed the topic. "Well, since when did you have felt like this for her?"

"Well…" Draco eyed Ron suspiciously, wary of his reaction.

Ron stared back. "It's ok," He said, lying about his feelings. "I've gotten over her."

"In that case…" Draco swallowed before explaining. "I guess it started when Hermione slapped me in third year, and then appeared in the fourth year ball with Krum, and then…"

---

"I never thought I'd spend this long on shopping!" Hermione commented as she minimized her things.

Gwen grinned. "What can I say? Education brings out the real you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So I guess we're done with the supplies, aren't we?"

"Yes." Hermione placed her things into her pockets. "By the way, what was it that you 'desperately' need to tell me?"

"Oh, right."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Um…"

Hermione smiled knowingly. "It's about Chris, isn't it?"  
Gwen blushed and her eyes bulged. "What – how did you – how?"

"I'm your and Christian's friend, I'm supposed to notice things like that."

Gwen was dumbfounded. "I know you're smart but, this is just over that border."

Hermione grinned in return. "Deal with me, Gwen."

Gwen sighed. "Anyway, so I think I have feelings for him but…"

"You're afraid to be rejected?"

"Yeah…"

"What else?"

"Listen, I think he likes you." Gwen swallowed hard.

Hermione raised an eyebrow once more. "What?"

"He likes you _that_ way."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Oh, don't be bothered by that. That's not true."

Gwen was not assured. "Uh-huh."

"Look, don't worry, I assure you he doesn't. And besides, I don't like him that way. He's all yours."

"Sure?" Gwen felt mood lighten up.

"Sure."

Gwen smiled. "I guess, you're like that since you live with three other men -."

"Gwen!" Hermione chided.

"Well," Gwen grinned mischievously. "Why not? Don't you feel any thing past platonic towards any of them?"

Hermione looked at her, with a weird expression on her face. "Actually, no, I haven't felt anything but platonic emotions."

"Girl, loosen up." Gwen lightly punched Hermione's arm.

Hermione sighed. "I just don't, ok?"

"Come on," Gwen hooked an arm to Hermione's as they made their way to the exit of the building. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy: they are an assortment from the Boy-Who-Lived to the boy-next-door to the bad boy. You got to at least have interest in one of them."

Hermione pulled a face. "Gwen, we're talking about my friends here."

"So? Chris is my friend too and -."

"I get your point. But I just don't feel any spark to any of them."

"Have you tried kissing?"

Hermione grumbled. "Gwen!" She sighed. "Anyway, thanks for inviting me to go shopping with you but no thanks for the mental images you gave me."

"Anytime, anytime," Gwen waved as Hermione prepared to apparate.

---

"Well, are you two done with your conference or shall I die here out of boredom?" Draco called out to the huddled pair at the other side of Harry's room.

"Wait, Malfoy." Harry replied. "We're actually deciding on your future so shut up before we go all Trelawney on you."

"What do you mean 'all Trelawney'?"

Harry adopted a misty voice. "You shall die today because of drinking poison, mistaken for coffee. This is all because of the alignment of Jupiter and the Sun -."

"I get your point, Potter."

Harry shook his head and faced Ron. "Well, so, we'll help him?"

Ron nodded absentmindedly. He, after all, was the one who said that he had gotten over Hermione.

Harry dragged Ron to where Draco was sitting.

"Well?" Draco asked, almost unconcernedly. Little did Harry and Ron know that it was just a façade – deep inside, Malfoy was anxious.

"Ok, mate," Harry announced. "Since we've gotten past petty rivalries throughout the years, Draco, we'll help you with Hermione."

Ron felt his world crashing down on him while Draco felt he had been redeemed.

---

The next few days had been a blur for the four of them. They rarely met each other due to each of their busy schedules.

Hermione was busy packing and preparing for her trip, Harry was busy formulating plans to avoid his fans and media altogether, Draco was busy with his own thoughts, and Ron was busy avoiding all of them for fear they might see some change in his attitude.

Wednesday came and Hermione woke up earlier than usual when she realized something.

She still has not told any of the boys about the trip.

"Condemn busy schedules…" She muttered under her breath as she recalled leaving the house early and arriving to find the house empty with her housemates still at work.

Hermione felt worry creeping onto her but she brushed it aside.

"So what if I don't tell them personally?" She told out a parchment where she wrote everything she knew about the trip that the boys would need to know. "At least I informed them." She stuck it to the refrigerator and prepared a breakfast, which she placed a heating charm on.

After doing her morning rituals, Hermione took her things and apparated to the campus.

----

Draco Malfoy had his day planned and so he was very much ready to execute it.

He woke up earlier than Hermione usually does, just as planned. He quickly showered and wore his best suit, just as planned. He applied gel lavishly on his hair, just as planned. He listened to the compliments of his reflection, just as planned. Feeling confident, he headed downstairs to tell Hermione what he feels for her, just as planned. Ron and Harry would not be around, just as planned and discussed. They would still be in their respective bedrooms, pretending to be asleep or truly asleep, just as planned.

Draco inhaled the scent of food, just as planned. He started to say, "Hermione, there is something important that I have to tell you," when he entered the dining room, just as planned.

He stared into the empty chair where Hermione should be, just as – NO, not as planned.

Draco's eyes widened.

"What went bloody wrong here?" He shouted to himself in frustration.

He saw a parchment posted on the refrigerator with the magnet, which is in the shape of an arrow with the words "READ ME".

Sighing, Draco took and unfolded it.

"So much for the romantic approach…" Draco muttered, reading the contents. "What the -? Where the – how could she – where is she – how – POTTER! WEASLEY!"

---

"As you can all see, we are in Asia." Professor Pertich, Hermione's homeroom adviser and Muggle Studies teacher, said after they had used the Port Key. "Where in Asia exactly shall not be divulged." She addressed her students. "As you all know, I shall be leaving you on your own and leave you with your head, so behave, understood?"

All her students nodded.

Hermione looked around.

To the Muggle eye, the building would look like a normal house. It is made of wood, with piers for support. The roof made of tile, features curving lines with wide, turned-up eaves supported on carved brackets.  In reality, it is a concrete building which serves as home to one of the most prominent fashioning establishments in the Wizarding world.

"Where do you reckon the boys are?" Gwen asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea, but we'll meet them sometime in the middle of the test, right?"

"Right," Gwen concurred and was about to comment when the doors of the building burst open.

A sophisticated woman came out wearing cream colored slacks, a red blouse and red-high heels with rhinestones.

"Welcome to the world-renowned Sassy and Stylish. I'm Cho Chang, CEO and your proctor for this year's Muggle Studies test." Cho swished her long black perfectly straight hair.

Hermione gaped. "No. Way." She mumbled.

Gwen was also gaping, but for a different reason. "Oh. My. Gosh. It's THE Cho Chang."

"Somebody pinch me." Hermione whispered as Cho led their group into the lobby. "I need to see Professor Pertich and -."

"Too late, girl," Gwen said. "She already left."

Hermione groaned. "This test is going to be terribly biased. I just know it."

---

Cho Chang stood in front of the group of collegians as she took out a list and began to have a roll call.

"This is going to be a boring period of time," Cho thought to herself. "These are all star-struck girls who wish to be like me. What a waste, I don't even see a prospective model. Hey," She saw the next name. "Maybe this won't be boring after all.

"Granger, Hermione." She called out aloud.

"Present." A brown haired witch replied, raising her hand in a dejected manner.

There eyes met.

Just you wait, Granger, just you wait.

---

"What the bloody hell were you shouting about Malfoy?" A disgruntled Weasley stumbled into the dining room. "I was happily sleeping when you shouted bloody murder!"

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry came in shortly after Ron, though he was a good deal calmer.

"It's Hermione – she left." Draco thrust the parchment into the faces of his housemates.

After quickly reading the note, Ron immediately reacted.

"But we didn't bloody allow her yet to go! She should've asked permission."

Harry sat down and poured himself some coffee. "Ron, don't get so worked up. She's way past legal age – she doesn't need waivers or anything from us."

But Ron was not appeased. "Still, she should have consulted us!"

"You know, Ron's right." Draco commented. "She should have told us earlier."

Harry looked from one man to the other. "Don't you guys get it? There's a concept called independence."

"Still, what if something bad happens to her? How do you think we'll explain it to her relatives? We don't even know where -."

"Exactly how it is supposed to be." Harry cut short. "So stop being immature, you two. We've got work to do and besides, their whole class is on the trip. Nothing can go wrong."

---

"Everything's all wrong," Hermione thought to herself. "Cho still blames me for her breakup with Harry. Idiotic woman – doesn't she get the picture that Harry is as platonic as a brother to a sister? Darn it."

Cho kept on shooting glares at her after the roll call and all throughout the orientation.

"Well, thing's couldn't get any worse, can it? I'll just have to make this situation work."

Little did Hermione know that Cho has something up her sleeve for her considered rival.

((A/N))

Disclaimer: I just quoted that from: Microsoft® Encarta® Reference Library 2002. © 1993-2001 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

Sorry if this chapter is sort-of crappy, I wasn't really into writing it… Yeah, I know the Cho's establishment name sounds kind of tacky; I need suggestions for a better name.

Thank you for reading… Do you like this chapter? Let me know by reviewing.

Hey, brilliant news: due to a really great response, I says it with conviction will finish this fic. 

Thanks to all my brilliant reviewers for the encouragement. You guys are the ones who keep me going! And as for my grammatical errors in this fic, I am so sorry since I haven't really got the time to edit my work every time I upload a chapter. ((Yeah, I know, I got this past-present tense problem…))

Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        Ü        

P.S. Sorry if this sounds kind of OC, I just want to loosen up in my writing compared to my other DHr fic, which is kind of serious… 

To all those reading my other fic, I'll be updating that one a week or less after this one.

-=Just-leaves=-

Up next: Cho blatantly shows that she has a grudge against Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy visits them and decides to let her son know about her wishes on having grandchildren.


	11. Mummy Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

((A/N))

To all those who have read Moved In and Moved On before: I would like to say that I have just revised the title. Thanks.

The Twenty-year-old Teenager

Summary: (Previously named Moved In) Back at Hogwarts, Hermione had grown faster than any of her peers had, thus not facing the joys and pains of being a 'normal' teen. Now 20, her past catches up. Living under the same roof with Harry, Ron and Draco, she faces trials like overprotective 'brothers', late night parties, immature men, jealous ex's, first love and school. DHr

Chapter Eleven

Mummy Malfoy

A clearly audible sigh was heard in the otherwise quiet house.

Draco Malfoy slowly twirled the teaspoon in his coffee cup, staring wistfully out into the cloudy window.

He sighed again.

Ron threw the quill he was using at the back of Draco's head.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! What's wrong with you?"

A sigh was heard.

Ron threw his inkwell, splashing black ink at the blonde hair of Malfoy.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Can you stop with the sighing and answer me properly?"

Draco inwardly sighed and faced Ron, unmindful of the dripping ink at his neck.

"Listen, Weasley, I don't know where Hermione is. I don't know if she is fine. I don't know if she's eating all right. I don't know if she's well sheltered for. I don't know if -."

Ron threw his hands up in annoyance.

"Bloody hell Malfoy!" He shouted for the third time. "None of us does! Neither does the secretary at her school would want to disclose any kind of information, so shut your mouth!"

It is a day after they have discovered that Hermione has gone away on a school test. Harry has left earlier than usual since he will be attending a meeting with several foreign delegates. He then leaves behind a cramming Ronald Weasley and a lovesick Draco Malfoy.

Draco unseeingly nodded at Ron and proceeded to twirl the teaspoon.

Ron shook his head. Things could not get any worse can it? He went back to his work after cleaning up the mess he created.

Tap-tap-tap.

Ron looked up from his papers and saw an eagle owl at the window. Malfoy stood up to unlatch the window and let the owl in. Ron focused once more on reviewing the reports in front of him.

Flap-flap.

The owl leaves once more.

Crinkle-crinkle.

Malfoy unfolds the letter the owl delivered for him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Shouts a certain blonde-haired man this time.

"WHAT?" Ron, obviously irritated, replied.

"Mum's coming to visit us this weekend!"

Bloody hell indeed, things definitely just got worse…

---

"Good morning darlings!" Cho beamed sweetly at the collegians as she magically had all the curtains drawn back.

Moans and groans were heard from under pillows and above the double deck beds.

She proceeded to tap beds as she walked in at the aisle snobbishly. "Come on now! Ladies must not appear to be grungy and whiny in mornings. Come on, up, up!"

Hermione continued to comb her wet hair as she had already taken a bath and was fully awake when Cho Chang burst in rudely in their dorm. She paused from what she was doing and used the comb to tap the bed above her head.

"Gwen! Gwen!"

"Once more minute…" came a whisper from above.

"Gwen! Wake up! Cho Chang's here!"

"I'm up!" Gwen sprung up from her bed and began to collect her toiletries.

Hermione shook her head at her friend's actions and was about to comb her hair once more when Cho reached the front of Hermione's double deck.

Cho came closer and spoke, addressing Hermione but nevertheless not toning down her voice.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in, by the hair, that is." Cho smirked at the unruly wet curls of Hermione. "Ms. Granger, I see that nothing has changed – still a clever little bookworm with no sense of style."

By now, Hermione realized uncomfortably, there was total silence in the whole dormitory.

"Good morning to you too, _Ms. Chang_." She stressed, words dripping with sarcasm. "I can also say the same for yourself, you haven't changed one bit either."

"Oh really?" Cho raised a penciled eyebrow.

"Yes, Ms. Chang," Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You're still the same selfish strutting dimwitted damsel that you have always been."

Cho kept her cool and regarded her manicured nails with a false sense of calm. "Well, at least I _have_ style. And that I don't have to overexert," She raised her eyes to meet Hermione's. "My brain to concoct love potions and snag famous men to give me identity." She paused to hear several people gasp. "I am my own self."

Hermione smiled cynically. "Really Cho? Is that what you still think of after all these years? I, for one, am shocked – I didn't even know you have a brain to overexert."

---

Narcissa Malfoy patted her perfectly soft and absolutely straight blonde hair. She ran a hand to straighten her already neat and pressed lilac dress robes.

Everything must be perfect and pristine. You see, Narcissa was going to visit her charming only child, Draco.

She surveys her makeup and decides that the pink lipstick complements her pale skin well. She smacks her lips and with one final look at her appearance in the antique full-body mirror, she apparates to Four Ministry Lane.

---

"No, Potter! The flowers definitely clash with the curtain! Do not put it there!"

"Malfoy, where do I -."

"Hold on for a moment, Weasley, I'm dealing with Potter here!"

Draco takes the bouquet of pink and yellow tulips from Harry.

"Why in the world are the curtains here dark blue?" Draco eyes the curtain and brings out his wand to rectify the colors. "It must be light yellow. And these," he indicates the tulips. "Must simply be pink. Mum would be appalled with these, how shall I say, decorating faux pas."

Harry and Ron gaped at him.

Of course, how could they have forgotten – being brought up as a pureblood in high-ranking societies graces Mr. Malfoy with an extensive vocabulary and an eye for style?

"There!" Draco turned to face the pair and saw the clock over Ron's shoulder. "Merlin's beard! Mum's arriving in a few minutes – and we're not presentable!"

A still open-mouthed Potter and Weasley gazed downward at their attire – their clothes since last night. Contrary to previous incidents set in the morning, their clothes were different now. Today happens to have Harry wearing a pair of dark blue pajamas and Ron and Draco wearing only boxers – in their trademark colors: maroon and green.

"Well, I happen to be comfortable in the clothes I wear, thank you." Harry remarked. "I can wear this the whole day; I don't think your mother would mind, wouldn't she?"

Ron exhale noisily. "Expect Malfoy to think of clothes at a time like this!" He gestured with his arms, holding yet another bouquet of flowers, this time of red roses, fresh from the freezer.

"What do you mean?" Harry furrows his brows a bit. "When we should be preparing ourselves for the constant adoring and bustling about of Mrs. Malfoy?"

Ron shook his head, causing his ruffled hair to move a little. "No, when we have not even eaten breakfast!"

Draco burst out laughing. "Expect _Weasley_ to think of _food_ at a time like this!"

Ron pouted immaturely, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out.

"Thank Merlin I live with the two of you, who knows what would have become of me had I been assigned with dull-witted wizards." Harry commented sarcastically.

"There, there Potter," Draco patted Harry's head, mindful of the flowers he still carried. "I always knew that you can't live with your brain-equals. You need somebody to look after you. Though, I wouldn't say it's an honor to baby-sit the Scar-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry moved away from him, understanding the insult. "Funny Malfoy, that was funny." He replied dryly.

---

Charming house, isn't it? Narcissa thought to herself, gazing at the residence of her darling Draco and his delightful friends. Hopefully, Harry, Hermione and Ron have loosened up since the last time they have met. They seemed tense back then, I wonder why…

Narcissa continued to wonder as she walked on towards the door.

That reminds me, Hermione, I haven't heard much about her until recently that she lives with Draco. Hopefully, she is well, having to put up with Draco, Ron and Harry. And hopefully, Draco has a steady and serious girlfriend. I can't wait too long to have grandchildren…

She let her musings hang and knocked on the door.

---

Knock-knock-knock.

All three heads turned towards the door.

Ron started. "Is that –,"

"Your mum, Malfoy?" Harry ended Ron's question.

Draco's eyes widened and looked from the door to their clothes. There's no time and no turning back now. He nodded slowly.

"Shall I?" Harry motioned towards the door.

Draco nodded once more and ran a head through his hair, gulping tensely and ruffling his hair nervously.

At that fateful moment that Harry Potter opened the door of their humble abode to welcome the Malfoy matriarch, Ronald Weasley discretely leans toward the similarly-clad Draco Malfoy, who was still holding on to the tulips (supposedly to be placed on the vase), to hand him the roses, (which, on the other hand, supposedly to be presented by the said Malfoy to his mother upon arrival). But alas, it all happened in one fateful instant.

Just as Narcissa enters the household, she takes in the appearance of the unruly haired man (Harry still hasn't managed to tame his hair, I see.) who opened the door. She looks beyond him to notice a red-headed man (Ron Weasley, isn't it?) discretely hand her son a bouquet of roses, who accepts it and adds it to his – armful of pink tulips?

Something is wrong here, Narcissa decides. She scrutinizes the scene before her once more.

_Harry Potter at the door, smiling in his own shy way… Ronald Weasley in boxers, looking at me rather embarrassedly… he has just given my son a bouquet of roses… Draco, darling boy, in boxers, holding on to a lot of flowers, with the red roses on top… he hasn't hugged me yet, hasn't he? Hmmm… Nothing seems amiss… Wait a minute!_

Wrinkling her perfect eyebrows, she stares.

Ron Weasley, ruffled hair, red face, clad in boxers, just gave red roses to Draco Malfoy, similarly ruffled hair and boxers-clad, holding the roses and seems to have forgotten a vital habit – greeting, hugging and kissing his mother.

Narcissa's eyes widen.

Draco attempts a smile.

_Oh dear, me…_

Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü

I am also sorry for the delay.

I feel terrible.

I sound like a telegraph.

Darn it.

Thanks for reviewing.

By the way, up next:

Narcissa decides to let her son know about her wishes on having grandchildren.

Sorry I didn't get to include it at this chapter.

- Just-leaves -


	12. Confusing Conclusion

_And here I was, dreaming for grandchildren. I suppose that shall be near impossible now._

Narcissa sighed.

---

"Ok, ladies, we shall start training right after each of you are handed your assignments." Cho said, standing in front of the dining hall platform after they had their breakfast. "Each of you will be designated to different kinds of jobs. In a few days or weeks, there will be a rotation and you will be assigned to another. Some will be working in groups while a select few," She threw a nasty glance at Hermione's direction. "Will be working at their own at their given assignment. As you will be scattered at different locations, I have handed you over to my deputies. They will report accordingly on your failures and achievements. Scouts will also be going around to check on you." Cho paused and waved her wand to let the envelopes on her table fly to each of the girls. "Here are your assignments. Each envelope is also a portkey, which means you will be immediately transported to your location. I shall call for you when needed through my deputies. Ta-ta ladies."

Cho smirked as one by one the envelopes reached their owners and each lady disappeared.

Watch out, Granger. Watch out.

---

Hermione sighed when she saw the pointed glances Cho shot her all throughout the announcement.

"Where do you think we'll go, Hermione?" Gwen eagerly asked, searching for any envelope coming their way.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione replied, not sharing her friend's enthusiasm. "But I know we won't be together and my assignment will be the worst ever."

"What makes you say that?"

An enveloped zoomed towards Hermione.

"Hermione?"

Gwen turned to face Hermione, just in time to see her wave good-bye as her fingers touched the envelope.

---

"Oh, Mother," Draco slightly regained his composure. "So nice of you to drop by today."

"Indeed." Narcissa Malfoy took in the sight in front of her, still shocked but coping.

Ron nudged Draco, indicating the flowers.

Narcissa noticed this and raised an eyebrow once more.

Dear me… 

Draco glanced at the flowers dumbly and realization struck.

"Oh, these are for you, Mother." Draco immediately handed the bouquet of roses to his mother.

"Thank you, Draco," Narcissa regarded the bouquet at her arm and that of at Draco's. "You shouldn't have."

Draco furrowed his forehead in confusion.

Ron poked Draco at his side.

"Oh."

Draco then placed the tulips in the flower vase.

Narcissa inwardly sighed.

A little bit slow today, isn't he? I wonder… Must be due to lack of sleep… 

The Malfoy matriarch grimaced, thinking what her son might have done to result in sleeplessness.

"Mrs. Malfoy, is something wrong?" Ron asked, concerned, form Draco's side.

Yes, everything!

"Nothing dear," Narcissa patted Ron's bare shoulder.

Well, I have to warm up to the idea, don't I? I can almost hear Lucius, 'At least he's pureblooded'.

She saw furtive and nervous looks shot by the three men to each other.

What are they nervous about anyway? 

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Narcissa's eyes widened.

No way, Harry's in it too? Maybe they did not expect me to find out at once, maybe their nervous about telling me… Well, I have to put them at ease…

---

Bloody Weasley, we should have dressed up when we can. Mother's probably disgusted at how primeval we look.

Draco glared at Ron, who was just patted by Narcissa.

Ron faced him nervously, worried by his state of almost undress.

Draco threw him a withering glance before they both faced Harry, who raised his eyebrow, obviously comfortable with what he was wearing.

Draco thought it was high time to apologize for their bedraggled state.

"Mother, I'm – ."

"Don't worry, darling." Narcissa interrupted. "It's alright. I accept you for who you are."

"But -." Draco sputtered.

"Yes, honey. I've figured it out – about your love life."

The three men's eyes widened, but Narcissa was not finished yet.

"My only regret is that, I don't suppose I'll be having grandchildren from you now, won't I?"

---

Hermione tottered a bit when she arrived at a dark and gloomy-looking Muggle industrial city.

Figures…

She tore open the envelope and read its contents.

"Hermione Granger,

You are the select one who shall be working at kitchen-line factory of S & S. You deputy is Mrs. Yna Singer. You must follow her obediently without complain. She will report to me of your misbehavior and noncompliance. You shall stay here until the next assignment. Please hand her the attached form of your resume upon arrival.

Cho Chang

CEO of Sassy and Stylish"

Hermione made her way towards the dilapidated gray building at the edge of the city.

Once she made it inside the building, she noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere. It was not cold and apathetic-feeling as most factories are. Instead, it was rather homey and has that motherly air about it. The colors were vibrant and the people cheerful.

It did not surprise her when a woman that strongly reminded her of Mrs. Weasley, only more sophisticsted, approached her and introduced herself as Mrs. Singer.

"Hello there, you must be Hermione. I'm Mrs. Yna Singer." The mother-like woman rushed to take Hermione into a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Singer."

Mrs. Singer waved her greeting away. "Oh, pish-posh. No need for the formalities. I want you to feel at home. You may call me Mama Yna."

"Mama Yna…" Hermione murmured

"Formality is only needed when Ms. Chang visits." Mama Yna waved at several trainees passed by, greeting her. "Everyone here knows that. The image we project to the other branches of S&S is that we are strict, cold and unfriendly; just like this industrial city we're in. Ms. Chang probably thinks the same. But, she never does visit us except for her annual one."

"How come?"

"Well, she's more on the flashy fashionable clothes branch. As long as her kitchen branch sells, she does not care."

"So, you don't feel nervous about this façade at all?" Hermione's inner stick-to-the-rules attitude resurfaces.

Mama Yna laughs jovially. "Why no! Besides, with her extreme cold professionalism standards that she put up for this branch when it started, the sales did not go so well. She fired her former deputy and promoted me. I knew what was wrong and I straightened it up. If and when she accidentally finds out about what I did, I don't think she'll disagree as this kind of set-up stimulates the employees to be creative in their designs, making the sales steadily go up."

Hermione nods, agreeing with the woman's ideas. She handed her resume, which Yna glanced through a bit.

"Well, enough chit-chatting. Since I was informed that you are the only one for this branch from the university, my co-workers and I decided to have a little welcome party in your honor, so you may feel at home. Come on!" Mama Yna declared, leading Hermione through a maze of rooms and hallways.

Smiling and keeping up with Mrs. Singer, Hermione couldn't believe the luck she had.

---

"Mother, I wouldn't like to question you but, you already know about my feelings?" Draco asked incredulously, thinking that his mother knew about Hermione.

"Why of course," Narcissa waved her arms for emphasis. "The moment I stepped in this household, I felt something. I felt _it_. I felt a spark in the air. I'm your mother, Draco dear."

Draco absentmindedly stirred his tea in response, pondering at this revelation, feeling as though he wore his feelings on his sleeves.

The four of them were now in the dining room, having brunch, with the men still in their sleeping attire.

"So, Draco, when did you really planned on telling me this or did I just visit in an opportune time?" Narcissa sipped her tea delicately, eyeing Ron, who was buttering his fourth slice of bread.

Draco looked up from his tea. "What?"

Narcissa put down her cup. "Well, I suppose you think that it may not bode well with me with this, ahem, preference of yours, but I assure you its fine with me."

Draco threw a puzzled look at Harry then at Ron. "But Mother, I was quite sure that you will approve of my choice."

"Really?" Narcissa continued to eye Ron, who was now added more tea to his cup.

"Yes, besides I didn't think you have anything against anyone not Pureblooded. You nothing like Father, aren't you?"

"Not Pureblood?" Narcissa was now confused. "But, Draco, I am sure that your intended is of pureblood."

_My intended?_ "Mother, are you sure we are talking about the same person here? I mean, I am absolutely sure that this person is not Pureblooded."

"Oh come on." Narcissa replied exasperatedly, gesturing to Ron, who was drinking his tea quietly. "We all know that Ronald Weasley comes from a long Pureblood line."

"RON?"


End file.
